freysfandomcom-20200214-history
Goyal Empire
The Goyal Empire is a strong race of creatures. Joining the Galactic Alliance of Races in 2017 to help in a war that would most likely destroy the Alliance without their help. The Goyal Empire is a very large one. Covering almost half of the Beryondest Galaxy, the Goyal Empire stands on three words: "Integrity", "Honor", and "Bravery". The Goyal Empire has seen many wars, not to mention started and finished them, and has shown to be a deadly force. With helping the Alliance and their overall population as a species, it's landed them four representatives in the Alliance. The Goyal Empire is also responsible for destroying many threats to the Alliance and it's own species. The culture of the Goyal Empire has a strict policy with other religions, morals, and other culture related features of the race. The Goyal Empire follows one religion, just simply called "Goyalism". The belief is that there is no god. There is no "True Creator", or even that the Freys Universe was created for them. Goyalism states that "In the shimmering lights that squeezed through the leaves of the highest trees, the men and women of both rival tribes stared above as they saw the man that two factions would go to war about - wounded, fragile, and weak - stand to his feet and climb the highest rock in the village. Everyone put down their spears, swords, clubs, maces, bows, and arrows and listened to what the man who we all thought was dead speak. With a loud voice, no one thought he was able to stutter, even in his most healthy state possible, 'Look at you fools! Fighting. I wanted peace and tranquility among all people of Goyal. We can't seem to put our spears and swords down before someone picks them back up and kills the man who put 'em down in the first place! I wanted to spread the word of peace, and some responded with toleration. Some responded in glorious praise. Some responded with fear and war. It is despicable that I would even think to see two sides of the same coin fight for someone else's business.' The man then fell from the rock, splitting his head open." - The Man on The Rock, Unknown Author All Goyals say that this passage means that you can love something, you can hate something, and you can tolerate something. But, you must not fight it directly, or blood will be spilled for something that people will forget in a month's time. And when people do fight it, you cannot fight back. You can only fight for Honor and for your Loved Ones. "The Man on The Rock" is a large sized book, filled with one Legend: the man on the rock. No body knows who wrote the book, but it is said that it was written by too many authors to write down on the cover, meaning that the book is made from sightings of different people about this one man. The starting section of The Man on The Rock starts like this, and is most likely written after the account of the man stopped. "There we sat. The tribals who beared the same species as us, Goyals, were sitting and praying to the Man on The Rock. The rock is where he was born, and where he died. In this book, we'll tell you of a man - not a legend, or hero - but a man who stopped a war with words, not swords." - The Man on The Rock, Unknown Author Many Goyals still go to this rock and pray to the Man on The Rock. It's said that thousands, if not millions, of Goyals go to this rock on their home planet just to pray and thank the Man for the words he said that stopped the Goyal Species from committing practical suicide.